Smash Brothers: Blood Ties 2nd Trailer
by fire assassin
Summary: The second trailer for Smash Brothers: Blood Ties. Accepting a few new OC's and reposts for OC's that appeared in the first story. Read the first story to catch up if you a new, and want's to now the past events that lead up to this so far. Story will be post on the 10th of July


**The 2****nd**** and last trailer for the coming story "Smash Bros. Blood Ties".**

**Sane rules apply here, so feel free to read and discover a little bit more of what the story about. **

**P.S: Read Smash Bros Dark Vengeance to catch up in the story.**

_**When I started my path for vengeance against Graves, I accepted the idea of dying alone.**_

In a large desert that stretched out for miles, a car can be seen driving down the road. There were two men within the car. The driver had brown hair and wore sunglasses, and had a metal left arm.

The other sat at the passenger seat, and had black hair that was a little spikey and reached his neck while also have green eyes, with his left closed.

The two drove until they saw a small base that was before them. They stopped and got out of the car as the green eyed man pulled out a sword and a gun from the trunk. He then paused as he looked at the reflection from the blade and sheathed it.

_**I spent five years of my life hunting him down, and was able to undo the mistakes that I have made, as well as avenged those he had harmed.**_

"So, you ready man?" said the man with the glasses. The other nodded as he shut the trunk.

_**But along the way, I met people who not only shown to care about me, but to see me as something as a hero. A title of which that I never was after. I was even able to gain back the family I lost, the family that I…failed to protect.**_

The two walked in front of the base, which had a giant large metal gat in front of them. The green eyed man got ready to pull his sword until the other on stopped him.

"No, allow me."

_**Since Graves's defeat, I have sworn to use my power to protect the ones I love. I have spent my time training my skills relentlessly, and have waited for the next tournament to come, so that I may fight against warriors that could bring me to my limits.**_

The man coked back his metal arm and hit the gat, knocking it down with ease.

"Whoops, I think I over done it."

"Gee, ya think?"

_**But it seems that the chance to test my new strength has come earlier that I thought; only this is not a situation where I can afford to lose.**_

The two walked in the base as they head deep within its center. There was an elevator that could fit a large army in front of them.

"Well at least they don't have stairs." Said the one in the shades, who went in the elevator with the other man in toe.

_**Master hand and Daniel came to me, and told me about a certain strong force that the military have found shortly after I beated Graves. By what they told me, this power could be related to Shade and Noir's people, and if that is true, then that could mean only one thing: that the military have absolutely no idea how much danger they are in.**_

The elevator took them deeply underground for what seems to be minutes. It soon stopped as the lights went out.

"Damn it, I hate it when shit like this happen."

"Give it a second. If I know our luck, the power will come back on."

"Like hell it-"

The power came back as they began the decent again. The brown hair man looked at the black haired one, who had a small smile.

_**Personally, I don't like to stick my nose to where the military have control. I wasn't fond of coming here and getting my family in trouble. But all that changed when Daniel told me that they were experimenting with the power source to strengthen their soldiers, and gave me the the list of those who were candidates.**_

Soon, growls and screams could be heard as they got closer and closer. The two looked at one another as they got ready. One pulled out a rifle, as the other got out his sword and gun.

_**When I looked at the list, I saw the name of a man named David Howard was on it. I thought that it was impossible, but after seeing the photo, I knew it was him, that it was my cousin. **_

"Shit, looks like we were too late. Master hand and the others might need to come and back us up after all."

"Yeah, but first we have to find the power source and get rid of it."

The man with the shades smiled as he looked at his friend. "You ready for this James?"

The man, now known as James nodded as a green light was radiating from his right arm. "Always, Joe. Besides, I need to practice until the tourney starts, and now as good a time as any."

_**I failed to save my family once, and I refused to ever let it happen again. I will find my cousin, and I will save him.**_

The door opened as the two rushed out, ready to battle the coming threat.

_**Even if I have to defy the impossible to do so.**_

**Smash Bros.: Blood Ties**

**Coming out in July 10th**

**Accepting ONLY 5 to 10 new ocs until the story is up.**

**Also, I am accepting re-post of characters in the first story.**

**Read 'Smash Bros Dark Vengence' to catch up to the story**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Physical appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Origin (which game did they come from. It can be any game, even those not in smash bros., so choose freely.):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Skills or Talents:**

**Weapons (if any):**

**Powers and or Abilities:**

**Backstory of character (Must hold reasons for them wanting to be new champion or wanting to meet James Artemis. Also, if the character showed up in the last story, then it feel free to write about their experience two years after the story.):**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Secret moves or abilities:**

**Final smash:**

**Other:**

Okay, the date is set, and the setup is made. Best of luck to those who want to send in your OCs, and see ya on the 10th!


End file.
